Craftian federal election, 2043
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Kevin Abbott | Vincent Leonard | Bobby Trent |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Conservative | United |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 5 October 2031 | 16 February 2041 | 1 April 2038 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Wyundyaga, JS | McDonald, MY | Sun Valley, JS |- ! align="left"|Last election | 29 seats, 30.16% | 40 seats, 29.90% | 25 seats, 26.51% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 38 | 38 | 34 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 9 | 2 | 9 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 1,812,391 | 1,796,767 | 1,593,053 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 30.16% | 29.90% | 26.51% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 6.38% | 3.43% | 6.34% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | James Underwood | Anthony Samson | Andrew Shek |- ! align="left"|Party | Mojang | Greens | Reform |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 3 September 2040 | 1 March 2041 | 13 June 2045 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | List | List | Leichhardt, LM |- ! align="left"|Last election | 5 seats, 3.62% | 5 seats, 4.15% | 16 seats, 13.35% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 7 | 4 | 4 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 2 | 1 | 12 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 293,852 | 187,489 | 170,663 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 4.89% | 3.12% | 2.84% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 1.27% | 1.03% | 10.51% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (72):' }| } | }} Liberal (38) }| } | }} United (34) Opposition (53): }| } | }} Conservative (38) }| } | }} Mojang (7) }| } | }} Greens (4) }| } | }} Reform (4) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Kevin Abbott Liberal | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Kevin Abbott Liberal |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 23 September 2043 to elect the members of the 20th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent first-term centre-left Liberal Party of Craftia government, led by Prime Minister Kevin Abbott, was re-elected with an increased majority, defeating the opposition centre-right Craftian Conservative Party, led by Opposition Leader Vincent Leonard, after entering another coalition agreement with the National United Party, led by Bobby Trent. This was the first election since 2031, and the second ever, in which the Liberals won a plurality of the popular vote. It tied with the Conservatives on 38 seats. The incumbent Liberal–United coalition government won 72 seats, a majority of 9, and Abbott was returned as Prime Minister. The Reform Party tumbled from fourth place to sixth place, winning only 4 seats (down from 16). This marked the end of Reform's position as third party in Craftian politics. Results National results } | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|1,812,391 | align="right"|30.16 | | align="right"| 6.38 | align="right"|20 | align="right"|18 | align="right"|38 | align="right"| 9 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|1,796,767 | align="right"|29.90 | | align="right"| 3.43 | align="right"|33 | align="right"|5 | align="right"|38 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|1,593,053 | align="right"|26.51 | | align="right"| 4.95 | align="right"|21 | align="right"|13 | align="right"|34 | align="right"| 9 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|293,852 | align="right"|4.89 | | align="right"| 1.27 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|7 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|187,489 | align="right"|3.12 | | align="right"| 1.03 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|4 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|170,663 | align="right"|2.84 | | align="right"| 10.51 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|4 | align="right"| 12 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|52,881 | align="right"|0.88 | | align="right"| 0.14 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of Craftia | align="right"|22,234 | align="right"|0.37 | | align="right"| 0.37 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|79,923 | align="right"|1.33 | | align="right"| 0.47 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|6,009,253 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|80 ! align="right"|45 ! align="right"|125 | |} }} }}